My Wedding
by Baby Kim
Summary: Keenam wanita itu berkumpul. Bersatu untuk saling menguatkan / Cast : Super Junior / Genderswitch / Oneshoot


Annyeonghaseyooo

Satu lagi file lama yang menunggu giliran untuk di publikasikan.

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : My Wedding

Cast based by dialog : Kim Kibum, Park Jungsoo, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Heechul, Hangeng

(Mentioned : Choi Siwon)

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya), umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), cast diatas teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Seorang wanita duduk gelisah disebuah ruangan besar yang dihiasi banyak bunga. Tangannya sudah basah oleh keringat dingin. Sebenarnya dia sangatlah cantik. Gaun putih yang melilit tubuhnya menjadikan dia bak seorang upik abu yang berubah menjadi Cinderella. Kalung dan anting-anting berlian menambah pesonanya. Sepatu indah intan permata yang dirancang khusus untuknya menunjukkan seleranya yang tinggi akan fashion.

Kibum gelisah. Waktu pernikahannya semakin dekat. Keringat mengalir deras dipunggungnya. Membuat gaun putihnya basah.

Klik!

Pintu terbuka. Seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun panjang yang memperlihatkan bahu putihnya masuk seraya tersenyum. Kibum menarik nafas lega. Setidaknya ada yang menemaninya sebentar.

"Kibum-ah."

Kibum segera meraih tangan Leeteuk saat wanita itu sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Eonnie, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kibum menunjukkan wajah bingung.

"Eh? Kau kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk heran. Seharusnya Kibum senang menghadapi hari pernikahannya.

"Aku takut." Kibum menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau ta-"

Belum selesai Leeteuk menyelesaikan ucapannya, pintu terbuka lagi.

"Hei, Kibummie?" Wanita yang baru masuk itu bertanya seraya menutup pintu.

"Sungmin-ah, bisakah kau tenangkan Kibummie dulu?" pinta Leeteuk.

"Oh my. Apa lagi ini," desah Sungmin pelan. Gaun panjang dan high heels yang dipakainya membuatnya terlihat anggun dan simple. Rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang digelung untuk memperlihatkan setengah punggungnya yang terbuka.

"Eonnie, aku takut," ucap Kibum.

"Takut apa?" tanya Sungmin langsung.

Belum Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, pintu terbuka lagi.

"Permisi." Seorang wanita bertubuh kurus berjalan memasuki ruangan. Wajah putihnya terlihat makin bersinar terkena lampu. Dibelakangnya berjalan seorang wanita kecil memegang kamera. Keduanya masuk bersamaan setelah menutup pintu.

"Apa diluar sudah ramai?" tanya Kibum pada kedua temannya yang baru masuk.

"Wow! Tamunya banyak sekali. Tak usah heran. Kau menikahi seorang pengusaha muda sukses, Kibummie." Eunhyuk menjawab seraya terkikik.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tak lupa sesekali kameranya menangkap moment Kibum yang terlihat panik setelah mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk.

Mata Kibum berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis. Sontak kelima wanita cantik yang mengelilingi Kibum langsung terkejut dan bingung.

Bantingan keras seketika membuat semua orang menoleh kearah pintu. Seorang wanita muda berdiri didepan pintu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hei!" panggilnya keras. "Keluar! Semuanya sudah menunggu. Kau tahu?"

"Heechul-ah, kau bisa bicara tanpa berteriak," omel Leeteuk. "Suaramu membuatku pusing."

Heechul hanya menunjukkan cengirannya. Kemudian berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Kau sudah siap? Keluarlah. Suamimu yang tampan itu sudah menunggu."

"Calon suami, Eonnie." Koreksi Ryeowook.

Heechul tertawa pelan.

"Kibummie sedang gelisah, Heechul Eonnie," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Takut apa?" tanya Heechul. Menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Kibum. Penasaran.

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Apa aku bisa menjadi istri yang baik? Bagaimana kalau suamiku kecewa dengan sikapku yang belum dewasa? Apa dia bisa menerimaku apa adanya?"

Kelimanya terdiam. Ketakutan Kibum mungkin adalah ketakutan setiap wanita yang akan menikah. Kekhawatiran yang membayangi setiap malam sebelum mereka tidur. Sukseskah lembaran baru yang akan mereka buka dan jalani?

"Itukah yang kau takutkan?" tanya Leeteuk. Sebagai yang paling tua diantara mereka meski belum menikah, Leeteuk sudah sangat dewasa untuk bisa memahami perasaan Kibum.

Kibum diam. Diusapnya keringat yang mengalir pelan di wajahnya dengan hati-hati. Tak mau mencemari usapan make up yang sudah menempel apik di wajahnya.

"Aku takut. Apa aku bisa menjadi seperti apa yang suamiku harapkan dari seorang istri?" tanya Kibum.

Eunhyuk mengusap pelan bahu sahabatnya itu. "Kau pasti bisa, Kibummie. Percayalah. Jika ada yang kau khawatirkan, kau bisa membaginya pada kami. Kami selalu ada untukmu. Kau tahu itu."

Heechul mengangguk. " Ya. Tentu saja. Awalnya aku juga seperti itu. Takut menghadapi pernikahanku sendiri. Tapi setelah menjalani pernikahanku dengan Hankyung, aku merasa kami memang cocok satu sama lain. Berjodoh. Semakin harmonis tiap hari. Kau bahkan tahu kami sudah memiliki Taemin." Heechul menunjuk keluar ruangan. Suami dan putri kecilnya menunggu diluar.

"Kau pasti bisa, Kibummie!" Sungmin berusaha menyemangati. Wajahnya yang tersenyum terlihat begitu menyejukkan. Menyuntikkan energi positif bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Kibum tersenyum. Mengeluarkan nafas kekhawatirannya yang terasa menyesakkan dada. Meski tak sepenuhnya bisa hilang.

Ketukan di pintu membuat setiap kepala di ruangan itu menoleh pada asal suara.

"Sayang, bisakah Kibummie keluar sekarang? Semua menunggu. Ini sudah waktunya." Terdengar suara Hankyung, suami Heechul.

"Sebentar, Sayang," jawab Heechul.

"Kau dengar. Baiklah. Ayo kita keluar." Ryeowook mengelus tangan Kibum. Sejenak kameranya terlupakan di salah satu lengannya.

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali. Berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya kembali. Eunhyuk berlari kearah meja dan mengambil cermin. Leeteuk mengambil alih cermin tersebut dan mengarahkannya kedepan wajah Kibum.

"Bagus. Kau terlihat sangat cantik." Leeteuk bergumam.

Keenam wanita itu bergandengan tangan.

"Fighting!" Ucap mereka serempak.

Eunhyuk membuka pintu. Ryeowook menyempatkan diri mengambil gambar Kibum yang keluar ruangan. Kibum berjalan lebih dulu. Diikuti Leeteuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang melangkah mengikuti. Disusul Heechul dan Hankyung yang menggendong putri mereka.

Kibum berjalan pasti. Wajah cantiknya terlihat makin mempesona dengan senyum yang terukir manis di bibirnya. Didepannya kini berdiri Choi Siwon yang tersenyum bahagia, mengulurkan tangannya, seakan memberi tanda bahwa mereka akan menjalani kehidupan bersama.

End

Sebenarnya ini fic hadiah dari saya untuk teman-teman saya. Castnya aja yang saya ganti. Karakter saya, Heechul, karena saya memang 11-12 sama dia. Hehe

Maaf ya kalau masih ada typo...

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


End file.
